


Protector of the Pack

by Mxrekai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Parent Roy Harper, Pregnancy, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Roy Harper, Smol Damian Wayne, Soft Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrekai/pseuds/Mxrekai
Summary: “Arsenal. Where is he?”The bat bared his teeth and let out a threatening growl, canines exposed as he stared down the forest eyed archer.“I don’t know Batsy, haven’t talked to him in a while.”Roy made eye contact with the angry (ex?) pack leader of his omega. He lied through his teeth, of course he knew where Jason was. They were married for fuck sake! He knew Jason was at their home, in their bed, laid on his side with his arm protectively over his swollen belly while Lian was asleep in her room.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 55
Kudos: 506





	1. Chapter 1

“Arsenal. Where is he?”

The bat bared his teeth and let out a threatening growl, canines exposed as he stared down the forest eyed archer.

“I don’t know Batsy, haven’t talked to him in a while.” 

Roy made eye contact with the angry (ex?) pack leader of his omega. He lied through his teeth, of course he knew where Jason was. They were  _ married  _ for fuck sake! He knew Jason was at their home, in their bed, laid on his side with his arm protectively over his swollen belly while Lian was asleep in her room. 

As Jason’s alpha he has a duty to protect his pack and keep them out of harm's way. Harms' way includes the path of Batman. It hurts Roy to see the way the older man treats the boy.

He released another growl, this time louder and throatier than the last one.

“You don’t  _ know _ where your own mate is? My  _ son _ ?”

The redhead fought the urge to bare his teeth at him. If he was younger this act of dominance would’ve scared him. Was he implying something? That he was a bad husband? That he couldn’t provide? Roy clenched his fist, extinguishing the fires of smoldering anger that were building. 

“It’s complicated, he’s on a break right now. He has a life outside of vigilante work.”

He lied perfectly through his teeth. Bruce let out a huff and narrowed his eyes.

“If you see him, tell him I say hi?” Roy tried.

The pack leader whooshed around, his cape whipping in the air and as he dashed from rooftop to rooftop. Probably to go patrol, hopefully not to look for the “missing” omega.

When Roy returned home from his late night talk with the bat and a quick patrol, he silently unlocked the window to the living room and slipped inside, the only thing aiding his sight being the pale moonlight as it crept through the windows and inside the house. He slowly placed his feet onto the carpet, careful not to make a sound as he dropped off his quiver and bow onto the couch and made his way to Lian’s room.

He pressed an ear against the mahogany door, his ear landing on one of the many colorful butterfly stickers attached to it. No noise could be heard through the door. Roy gently pushed the door a crack open to be met with the sight of his daughter sleeping soundly in her lavender painted princess bed, cuddled up with a giraffe plushie as stars slowly rotated on the ceiling from the globe-like projector.

A small smile met his lips as he pressed the handle then closed the door, content with the state Lian was in. On his way to his room he picked up his quiver and bow off of the sofa then trudged inside, slipping through the small crack in the door Jason left just in case Lian had a nightmare. 

Pent up stress rolled off of his back when Roy entered the room. The smell and sight of his mate comforted him. Jason laid on his side curled in on himself, just like Roy predicted, with a hand on his belly, subconsciously protecting their second child.

The sight of Jason like this always made Roy go soft. His coal colored hair was slightly spiked and wild while his white steak rested on his forehead. Sea foam colored eyes were closed and his facial features were relaxed, something Roy barely saw during the day. Jason could be very emotional when he wanted to. He’d always manage to make the omega laugh, or roll his eyes, but he’d always make him feel  _ good _ .

The archer stripped himself of his gear and armor, the only piece remaining being his auburn boxers. Once his socks were off, he slipped into bed next to his mate, his muscled arms wrapping around Jason protectively. Jason practically  _ melted _ at the physical contact, letting out a satisfied purr as one of their hands intertwined with each other. Roy’s free hand glided over his swollen belly, taking in the joy that he and Jason were having a second kid. 

Soft lips pressed over Jason’s mating mark, pulling away occasionally to press a kiss to the back of Jason’s neck. The mark turned darker as fresh affection was added to it.

Jason squirmed and let out a groan. 

“You’re back late.” He mumbled, too tired to open his eyes.

“Sorry Jay, something popped up on the way back.” He pressed another soft kiss to the omegas nape.

Jason stirred and rolled over, curling into the heat and comfort of Roy’s skin. He lifted his head and kissed Roy’s chin.

“The pup kicked today.” Joy clouded Jason’s voice.

“I missed it?!” 

“No need to fret, they’re going to kick more than once.”

“I want to be there next time, for you and the pup.”

“Pft, softie.”

“Only for you.”

The two mates slept peacefully that night, feeling safe in each others arms and presence. They were so secure, they didn't bother to notice the bird themed side kick staring at them through their window.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little birdie pays Roy and Jason a visit.

Emerald eyes peered through the window and studied the young couple enveloped in each other’s warmth. 

_ “How dare Akhi go missing and fail to notify us!” _

Damian fumbled with the window handle, unlocking it before slamming it up and echoing a loud  _ thud! _ Throughout the room to announce his presence. 

The pair jolted then rolled off of the bed, Roy’s instincts kicked in and a deep growl emitted from his throat as he landed on top of Jason, who was currently on his back reaching under the bed for a pistol as his instincts kicked in as well. 

The boy crawled inside of the house, scanning his surroundings. The room was surprisingly simple. To people looking in, it looked like a normal room. The bed was in the center, there was a tv on top of a clothes drawer, and a walk-in closet to the left, which inside probably contained their gear and supplies for their night job. 

“Akhi!” 

Roy’s head popped up from behind the bed, his nose scrunched with one of his eyebrows lifted in confusion. Beneath him, Jason stopped reaching for the gun at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Damian!” Jason snapped.

His head appears under Roy’s.

“Geez kid, have you ever heard of a front door?” Roy quipped, trying to ease the tension. 

“Tt. No time for knocking when Akhi is in danger. What is he doing with you of all people,  _ Harper? _ ” Damian spat out Roy’s name as if it was a curse. 

If Roy wasn’t so exhausted from his night job, he’d bare his teeth and give the pup a warning. Then demand an explanation for why he thinks he can barge into his territory and demand things.

The omega let out an annoyed sigh and tapped Roy’s arm, signaling for him to get up. He pressed a quick kiss to his mate's forehead and compiled, removing himself from on top of him, giving Jason room to roll over and stand. 

“I’m not in danger Dami, everything is okay.” The omega responded.

He sat on the edge of the bed and urged Damian to join him with a pat of his hand on the soft comforter. Roy stood near the door, practically holding the handle closed in case any other bats tried to show up and forcefully enter their way into their home. 

“Then why have there been no Red Hood sightings in Gotham in  _ 4 months _ ?”

Jason’s head whipped around to meet Roy’s steady gaze. His eyes were a glaze of confusion as he asked Roy if he should tell Damian the truth with a single look. Roy shrugged and mouthed “ _ your choice _ ”. If his mate trusted Damian enough to keep it under the radar, then so be it. If Jason trusts Damian with this, then so does Roy.

“Well Dami, I’m uh,” Jason broke out into a nervous sweat. “I’m pregnant.”

The boy froze for a few moments with his jaw open, the expression of shock apparent even with his mask on. Frozen shock melted into warm joy as his arms snaked around Jason’s middle and his face buried into his chest. Roy tilted his head, he’d never seen Damian friendly with anyone besides Dick. Speaking of Dick-

“I hope you’re aware  _ Harper, _ that Dick is going to kill you for not informing him.” Damian made eye contact with Roy from across the room. 

Jason let out a small chuckle, his lips twitching upwards as he turned around to face Roy.

“Damn Jaybird, looks like you’re going to be a single mom.” Roy smirked. 

“Can’t wait to tell the pup their dad isn’t around because their uncle murdered him for being distant.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Superhero origin story right there!” The redhead quipped and plopped down on the bed.

“How far are you along?” Damian pulled out of the hug.

“Four months.” 

The pup’s eyes travelled down to Jason’s stomach and stared. 

“Can I?” Green eyes made contact with turquoise ones, practically begging for permission.

“Of Course you can,  _ Akh _ .” 

In moment’s time, a small hand was fluttering around Jason’s stomach, as if afraid a simple touch would kill the life that was developing inside. Jason took notice of this and gently led the boy's hand onto his gut, his larger hand covering the smaller one. 

“You and Roy are going to be great parents.” Damian’s voice cracked with emotion.

He was so happy for his Akhi and his mate. He remembers the times when Jason would hold him during their time in the league and sing him lullabies when mother was busy with business, and on top of that comfort him from training. He remembers the nights when Jason would have a particularly bad nightmare about a clown with a crowbar and he’d hold his hand and curl around him as he sobbed, murmuring soft pleas for it to stop and for a man who never came. 

“Father will be very pleased with the news.” Damian hummed, mesmerized by the small bump that is Jason’s belly. 

Damian didn’t fail to notice the small flinch Jason did when he mentioned father. He frowned. Did something happen between the two?

“Akhi?” Damian looked up at him. “Are you and father not on good terms?”

“It’s complicated, Dami.” Smooth fingers threaded through the boy's hair in a comforting manner. “Him and I shouldn’t really see each other often.” 

The hair on the back of Damian’s neck rose in irritation. He was well aware of his father's treatment of Jason. Knew that if someone even dared to oppose him and take Jason’s side they would be shunned and treated the same way. 

“Did he hurt you again?” He bristled.

———————- _ 4 months earlier _ —————-

_ A black armored car sped into the cave, the engine rumbling down to a low growl until the car stopped moving completely. Out of the door on the driver’s side emerged a tight-fisted Batman. The man quickly stomped over to the bat computer and sat down, slamming his cowl on the desk near him.  _

_ Shortly after, a second engine roared into the cave before rumbling down to a soft purr until the bike stopped. Bruce sighed, his scent spilling into the air that reeked with fury. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Red Hood dismount the bike and remove his helmet as well. Sweat slick hair clung to his forehead and his white streak was becoming curly.  _

_ Bruce whipped around in the chair to be met with sad sea foam eyes, pain reflecting off of them. Jason tilted his head towards the ground, stomach churning in discomfort as he knew what was coming next. _

_ “Jason, do you have any idea how reckless that was?! Not to mention careless?” The man leapt up, shouting. _

_ “B, I can explain!” Jason’s voice cracked. _

_ After a few moments of silence, Bruce crossed his arms and began to tap his foot impatiently. _

_ “Do you have a reason or are you thinking of an excuse for killing those men?” Blue eyes narrowed at him. _

_ Jason’s fist closed as he grimaced. How was he supposed to tell Bruce that he was newly pregnant? That when Black Mask’s goons came rushing at him with bullets and knives, his vision went green and his instincts kicked in to protect the life growing inside of him? He’ll admit, he didn’t expect his motherly instincts to develop as quick as they did, the aggressive nature most likely increased due to lazarus rage.  _

_ He stood there, his mouth opening and closing as if he were a fish out of water who was suffocating. Which in a way, he was. Bruce’s thoughts and feelings on him were suffocating as hell, especially when the air was filled with his anger consumed scent. In the end, all Jason could do was let out a sigh and place his lips in a thin line.  _

_ “You disobeyed me, again.”  _

_ “I’m sorry that I can’t live up to the bullshit expectations you set up for me.” The words came out a faint whisper.  _

_ Crack! _

_ Jason’s head snapped back as his vision flashed red. His eyes fluttered rapidly and he stumbled back a few steps, hand coming to his jaw to feel a new blossoming pain spreading.  _

_ Did he-? _

_ Did he just-? _

_ Bruce had punched him.  _

_ His father just punched him. _

_ Again.  _

_ The taller man walked up to the omega just to shove him again.  _

_ “When you put on the bat symbol Jason, you are well aware of the expectations I have set up for everyone who wears it!”  _

_ Bruce swung another fist at Jason, this time landing it on the side of his face, bashing him to the side as he fought to keep his balance.  _

_ “Those expectations include that you obey the law!”  _

_ Jason screwed his eyes shut as he fought to keep his instincts under control. He knew if he opened his eyes he’d see green and make the situation much worse than it already was. He just had to let Bruce finish, then everything would be okay. Just like with Willis. Fighting back only made it hurt more, made it last longer. He couldn’t afford that risk.  _

_ “I can do this! I can do this! Just take it!” His thoughts screamed at him.  _

_ “Another one of them is that you don’t kill people!” _

_ A sharp kick rammed itself into Jason’s ribs. This sent him tumbling to the floor on his hands and knees.  _

_ “Yet you’ve miraculously managed to fail at all of them!”  _

_ Bruce’s foot plowed into his belly, his boot sinking into Jason before he pulled it out. Vomit rolled over Jason’s tongue and fell to the ground. Painting the dark floor a temporary reddish tomato color before he collapsed. _

_ “I've only ever wanted the best for you,” Sadness took over Bruce’s voice. “but you never learn.” _

_ Toxic green eyes snapped open and looked towards Bruce, studying his facial features before emitting a low growl. Against his will Jason’s pheromones leaked into the air, the scent practically screamed threats at Bruce.  _

_ “You wanna fight old man?” His voice was distorted and had a demonic edge to it.  _

_ Jason staggered to his feet and lunged at a bewildered Bruce, successfully pinning him under his weight with one hand wrapped around his throat.  _

_ “Let’s go!”  _

————————————————-

Jason shook his head to clear the memory and subconsciously rubbed his stomach. 

“Like I said, it’s complicated. We’re just… not okay right now.”

Damian frowned but thankfully didn’t push for more details and instead changed the topic to his school life and how leading the teen titans is going. The three sat and talked for a few hours, laughing along the way and Damian throwing in remarks about what Jason should and shouldn’t do when he’s pregnant. By the time they were done it was officially the next day, 12 AM. 

“I’m afraid I have to leave now, father would not be pleased if he went upstairs to check on me to discover that I’m not in bed.”

“Scared of getting grounded by the big bad bat?” Roy grinned.

“Yes, I have an upcoming mission with the teen titans that I can  _ not  _ miss.” 

“Fair enough.” The redhead shrugged. 

“Damian, can you do me a favor and not tell Bruce that I’m still in Gotham?” 

“Of course, Akhi. I’d never think of putting you in distress.” Damian nodded. 

Jason waved goodbye and the boy crawled through the window and jumped from roof to roof, making his way down to the manor and sneaking in through the window to his bedroom. 

Damian also had another mission at hand, one that held the utmost importance to him. Making sure his Akhi is safe from their “family”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Part 2 is here at a reasonable time and I kinda have some ideas for a part 3?

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://mxrekai.tumblr.com/
> 
> you can request 500 word ficlets there if ya'd like and see me talk about random stuff if ya like :D 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
